The window air conditioner is usually installed in a window, and an accessory is needed in the installation of the window air conditioner. In related art, the installation accessory of the window air conditioner is an independent component separated from the window air conditioner, and includes an upper guiding track located on the top wall of a casing of the window air conditioner, a lower guiding track located below the bottom wall of the casing, a left curtain and a right curtain located at a left side and a right side of the casing respectively, and a left curtain frame and a right curtain frame to position the left curtain and the right curtain respectively. The upper guiding track and the lower guiding track are used to fix the whole window air conditioner and install the curtain frames, the curtain frame is a U-shaped frame disposed laterally, opening directions of the left curtain frame and the right curtain frame are opposed to each other, and the left curtain frame and the right curtain frame are inserted in the upper guiding track and the lower guiding track correspondingly and fixed to the window frame. The left curtain and the right curtain are disposed in the left curtain frame and the right curtain frame in a snap-fit manner correspondingly, one end of the curtain is connected with the casing of the window air conditioner in the snap-fit manner, and the other end thereof is fixed to the curtain frame after being drawn to its place.
When the window air conditioner is installed, since the accessories are disposed independently, respective accessories need to be installed respectively. For example, a shutter has a tedious installation process and at least two installers are needed to finish the installation together. In addition, the independent accessory is difficult to preserve, easy to lose during disassembling, and needs to be packaged during transportation, thus increasing costs of transportation and packaging. In addition, since the curtain is usually made of foldable soft materials, seams tend to appear around the curtain after the curtain has been installed to its place and water tends to leak in through the seams when it rains, thus influencing a use safety of the window air conditioner.
In addition, when the shutter is installed, a requirement of thermal insulation R1 value needs to be satisfied. However, in the related art, the shutter is configured as a thin PVC-extruded flexible curtain structure and cannot meet the R1 value requirement and the sealing requirement.